You're Special To Me
by x-EternalTears-x
Summary: HinaIta An Itachi x Hinata pairing fan fic. My first one! Hinata is kidnapped by Itachi and his group to steal the Byakugan. Not Completed!
1. A Cold Night

It was a cold night in The Village Hidden in the Leaves.  
Red eyes pierced the night and its victim was targeted while they stared at the large building in front of them. It defiantly was one hell of a cold night for spring.

Slightly moaning the innocent looking girl turned around in her bed. Blue bruises could be seen on her arms and legs, when they exposed themselves underneath the silk blanket under which the girl lay.

It was a cold night and the girl shivered when her silk blanket fell on the ground. Suddenly she rose from her bed and almost yelled with a clear voice. "Byakugan!"  
Veins became visible and made the girl's milky eyes cold and strong as the Hyuuga Bloodline Limit was activated.

"Wh-ho's there?" She said with a loud yet trembling voice. A voice grinned in the shadows. He had heard her stammer, this must be the Hyuuga Heiress. Yes, this would be a piece of cake.

"Please come out!" She almost screamed and the shinobi thought he heard anger in the kunoichi's voice. He didn't spoke but moved slowly towards the girl. Her black hair seemed to be shining in the moonlight, and a blue glow appeared when she tilted her head to see who was coming from the shadows.

"I'm wa-a-arning you-u! Don't co-ome a-any closer!" She said with a low voice, for she could see two red eyes stare at her and she didn't feel the braveness she felt before. She was dead sure about it, it was the Sharingan! "Sa-sasuke-kun"? She answered the silence coming from the red eyes who were still staring at her.

"No." A loud voice replied. "Although you might see some resembles, hehe"

"Who a-are…" She tried to ask but she could never finish her sentence, the red eyed man trapped the poor little girl in a genjutsu and she fell unconsciously on the floor the moment she looked straight into his eyes.

"Foolish girl…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She felt the cold wind brush her faces gently when she opened her eyes. _Where was she_?  
Her eyes started filling with tears when the wind blew in his eyes, she couldn't fully open them without hurting herself. When she tried, all she could see was a blurry landscape flashing past her. She closed her eyes.

When she tried to open them again she looked directly into the same cold eyes she saw before. The Uchiha clan's Bloodline Limit stared at her with a cold emotionless glance.

"Can you stand up?" The still unknown shinobi asked her with a low voice.  
She blinked a few times to let her eyes get used to the darkness surrounding her.  
When she tried to stand up she felt like she could fly and passed out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she woke up she could hear voices whispering close to her. She felt the warmth of a fire nearby.  
_"Where was she?!"  
"Would her parents know she was gone?"  
"What would the kidnapper do with her?"  
_She felt like she was suffocating, she wanted to run away and she started to breathe heavily.

The young girl never had such a heavy panic attack. Except for that one time she was taken by a strange man when she was 3 years old. She was rescued seconds after she was taken and her father managed to comfort her when he killed the kidnapper. She wanted her father.

She wanted to yell, scream and shout out loudly! She started coughing, and then she remembered the voices and tried to calm herself… She couldn't.

"Looks like she's awake…yeah" A woman's voice said clearly.

"You should check at her, that's one nasty cough she has there!" Said another.

"You go check her, I don't take commands… yeah!" The woman's replied with annoyance.

"Hey, don't start like that you fag! I'm the one who made this camp!"  
"If you wish to enjoy it you better go check on her now!"

"How dare you! It was you who…" But nobody would ever know what the woman wanted to say for she was interrupted by a low yet clear voice: "I'll go check on her."

The girl gasped, _"she knew that voice!"_ She started coughing even harder when she held her breathe and felt tears of pain well up in her eyes.

"Feeling sorry for the girl eh?" A man's voice asked.  
"No." The shinobi replied.

"Whatever, we know you feel sorry for her, there's no other reason you would talk so much about her and help her."  
"…"

The girl stopped coughing, only to begin a minute after again heavily panting.  
"Stop." The low voice commanded.

_"I wish I could but I can't… I need air!"_ She thought.  
She felt someone pick her up, she was flung over a shoulder and patted on her back.  
She immediately felt it worked and almost stopped coughing instantly.

The shinobi with the low voice spoke to her, whispering: "Are you okay?"  
"H-hai." She replied softly.  
She felt his warm breath on her cheek as he spoke. His arms stop holding her waist while he slowly lowered her to check her face.  
_"Her pale skin seemed to be perfect and her eyes… her damn gorgeous eyes!"_ He thought.  
_"She's... beautiful!"_

"You can stop holding her Itachi-san. She isn't couching anymore...yeah"  
The both persons laughed when Itachi put the girl on the ground.

"Follow me." The person said with a cold voice.

_"His voice seemed to change from caring to cold again when the other persons spoke"_ The girl thought.  
She followed him to a log close to the fire, she could now easily see the faces of the person who were still grinning.

Slightly trembling she tried to sit down… She felt the warmth from the fire and it felt good.  
"You're cold eh?" A strangely colored man asked her  
She felt she blushed and looked at her feet, "h-hai." She replied hastily.  
"I bet you are, serves you right! Making us camp her in the middle of nowhere… yeah"

"…"

"Cat got your tongue… yeah?!"  
"Answer me Yariman!"

Itachi's head twitched when he heard the girlish man calling her whore.

"Leave her alone Deidara…"

"Yeah shut up fag!"

"Hmpf!"

"I-I'm so-orry…" The girl said softly.

The three men turned around and looked at her.  
"What? Can't hear you… yeah." The girlish man said annoyed yet interested.

"I'm so-orry" She said again forcing herself to look at the man. He had blond hair which covered his left eye.

"Why are you sorry eh?" The other man asked. She looked him in the eyes and let out a little shriek.  
He looked like a shark. She didn't reply.

"Oww, isn't that sweet Itachi-san? You kidnapped her and she's sorry! Hahaha, what a foolish little bitch!"

"Shut up Kisame"

"…"

"Whatever"

"Let's call it a day and try to get some sleep! Deidara you have the first watch. Wake me in 2 hours."  
Itachi said after a few seconds of silence.

"Whatever" The sharkman replied and left for his sleeping bag.

"Why do I always have the first watch... yeah?!" The blond man replied angrily.

"You can use my sleeping bag if you wish" Itachi said softly

_"His voice is caring again!"_ She thought.  
"H-hai" She replied after shivering, it was a cold night.

She fell asleep the moment she closed her eyes and had a very strange dream about her and the skarkman, he was chasing her in het bad tub and tried to bite of her toes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she woke up she didn't see anybody, for a split-second she thought the abandoned her, but her hope got smashed when she heard Itachi's cold voice behind here.  
"So, you're finally awake?"

She nodded and gave the missing-nin a good look. _"So this is how an S-ranked criminal looks like? He looks so worried."_ She thought.

When he turned his head and looked at her she quickly looked away, avoiding his stare.  
"Finally that bitch is awake… yeah!" Deidara yelled while walking in their hiding spot.

"I told you not to curse around her, didn't I?" Itachi said

"Let's just pack our bags and get going again. We need to reach the Akatsuki hideout in 4 days." Itachi replied to the blonde guy's silence.

"You're just in time Kisame… yeah" Deidara said.  
The girl was amazed when the sharkman appeared second after Deidara had spoken. _"How could he know he was coming?"_ She said softly, more to herself. But Itachi heard her. "We're used to his chakra and since he has a lot we notice it very quickly when he's nearby".

"Anyway it's time to move out so pack your stuff Kisame" He said shortly after he heard the girl gasp.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They ran shinobi style while the girl sat on Itachi's back.  
She held him tightly around his neck. She almost fell asleep while they ran and ran and ran.  
_"They must've been running for hours now."_ she thought, _"don't they need to rest?"_

She laid her head on his neck to try to sleep some more but they suddenly slowed down a bit and her lips touched his earlobe. She could see his head twitch. She started blushing.

After an hour or so they finally came to a stop and noticed the girl was asleep.  
Her hands falling slowly from his neck and sliding down his arms onto his chest.

She tried to turn in her sleep and caressed his chest while mumbling something.  
"Hey bitch, you can wake up now!" Deidara said angrily.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw the black coat she was holding tightly onto.  
When she let go she nearly fell if it wasn't for Itachi's amazing reflexes to catch her bridal style.

She blushed and stammered something. Itachi didn't seem to care and put her down on her feet.  
"We're here" He said.  
The girl looked around her to see where they were.  
Then she noticed the amazing large building standing behind them. It was a black castle with red things which appeared to be windows.

A big sign on front of the building was colored red as well, it said "Art".  
"Time to get those forsaken eyes out of your little head… yeah!" Deidara said.

The girl gasped. _"They were going to do what…?!"_ She thought. She had another panic attack.  
Itachi looked at her and picked her up just like he did yesterday night. She stopped coughing.  
He reached out for her face and whipped her tears of pain with his finger. When he could see the stream ending at his fingertip he slowly moved it to his mouth. He tasted the salty liquid and looked at her milky eyes. She was shocked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The started walking towards the red door and Kisame opened it.  
When they entered the building she needed to blink a few times for her eyes got used to the darkness.

"So this is her?" a voice asked  
It seemed to come from within the darkness itself.

"Yes, we got her." Itachi replied.

"Hyuuga Hinata" 

w00t! First chapter! Please note that this is my first ever story I've written in the english language. To be honest: IT'S MY FIRST EVER REAL STORY!  
Please review! If you find some errors, wanna flame me or just wanna say whats on ur mind; Review:)


	2. A Big Bang

"Ah! " "The Hyuuga heiress is with you? Good good! Excellent!" An evil-sounding voice whispered from the shadows.

Hinata let out a high shriek and shivered uncontrollably. "Wh-hat a-are you go-oing to do-o?!"  
She felt a warm hand at her shoulders."Yes we have her. But I changed my mind; the deal's off!"

She looked up to her left and saw Itachi, his sharingan was activated. "Hmpf! You really think you can make me and your master wait for so long, just to reject our agreement?!" "Fool!" The shadows replied

Hinata heard a whizzing sound as if a kunai was being thrown towards them. She quickly grabbed her own. There was no need though; Itachi was already standing behind the person in the darkness.  
But he was also standing next to her, _"a Kage Bunshin?"_ She thought.

He saw her looking at him but still didn't react, he needed to focus in his shadow clone, it was behind the shinobi but he knew his opponent wouldn't be easy to defeat. There was a loud bang and Deidara rose into the sky on a white bird, it seemed to be made out of clay. Kisame charged into the shinobi.  
"Hinata, get behind me!" Itachi commanded. She could hear from his caring voice he wasn't a shadow clone. "Hai!" She replied.

"_She didn't stutter…"_ Itachi thought  
He made some quick handseals then said with a clear voice: "Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"  
A red blazing ball of fire came from his throat as he blew out his chakra forming a great fireball going straight at the shinobi still hidden from them in the darkness.

She felt the warmth from the fire warming up her cold face, her milky eyes sparkled in the darkness while the fireball flew with great speed towards their enemy.

The shinobi let out a gasp as he saw the fireball coming near him, he quickly leapt into the air only to be blown away by a giant explosion caused by Deidara. When he fell, he quickly stood up again and dodged Kisame's sword. When Kisame swung it again he performed a genjutsu and Kisame fell on the ground, stunned…

"Damnit!" The blond ninja yelled.  
"Kisame's out Itachi!"  
Itachi nodded and disappeared. Neither Hinata nor Deidara could see what happened, for Itachi and his still unknown enemy fought with great speed. "You're good!" The shinobi said.

"And you're not. This is where you perish!" Itachi almost screamed and performed an unknown jutsu making his hand surrounding with chakra. Then he went for it and hit the shinobi hard on his head, he fell and didn't stood up.

"He's done for…yeah" Deidara said smirking.  
Hinata looked at him, he floating above her on his clay bird, which was holding Kisame with its tail.

There was a sudden silence for a few seconds…

Then Itachi came running towards them and screamed: "Run! Get the fuck out of here! MOVE IT!!"  
Hinata could see the anger on his face, she was scared. She fainted…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hinata-chan?" "Hey, are you awake?!" "Please don't be dead…"

She tried to open her eyes but it hurts to much.  
_"Itachi-san?"_  
Then she lost conscious again.  
"Fuck!" Someone whispered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Her heart beats but she doesn't respond"

"…"

"Well, I'm not carrying her… yeah"  
"Hey Kisame, what's up with that? Why are you grinning!!...yeah"

"Ugh, you still don't understand it do you?"

"…" "I don't understand what… yeah?!"

"There's no need to carry her anymore, in fact we could just kill and leave her here…"

"…" "What do you mean?!" "Yeah…"

"Itachi blew the deal so we don't need her anymore eh"

"Oh my fucking god, you're right!"  
"Shut… up…"

"Looks like Itachi's a bit pissed eh?!" "Haha!"

"Don't make me say it again…"

"Oww, I think he's crying.. Boo-hoo! Is little Itachi sad?"

"Err, Deidara-san… You should really stop."  
"Aww! It Kisame crying as well?"

"…"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Itachi, why on earth are you still carrying her?!"  
"Leave her man, she's worthless!"

"Itachi-san?" Hinata softly whispered.  
Itachi immediately stopped and looked at her. "Hinata-chan?!" _"Are you okay?!" "Please be okay!"_

"Ugh, I feel weird…" "Weak…" She replied  
"At least you regained conscious again"

"Itachi-san?"  
She didn't stutter

"I'm sorry I just…"  
But she never finished her sentence. _"Did he just called her Hinata-__**CHAN**__?!"_  
She felt her heart skip a beat. She swallowed.  
"Don't be sorry, please finish…"

"…" "Nevermind" She replied scarily.  
"You're sorry what… yeah" Deidara said to her. Looking annoyed as usual.

"I-It's no-othing, re-really! I-I'm okay."  
"If you say so… yeah" The blond ninja replied.  
She blushed and looked down, then she noticed something strange.  
_"Does he ha-have… are tho-ose?!" "…" "Mouths?!" "On his hands?"_ She thought

Then … She fainted again.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata slowly opened her eyes yet again, for the second time today.

"Sigh, you said you were okay… yeah" "So why did you scare us to death?!"  
She pointed her fingers together when she saw his angry face, well it wasn't really angry, more worried she thought.  
"I-I scare-ed you-u?" She asked softly whit a trembling voice.  
"Yeah!" Deidara replied annoyed. "Then, you must care for her. Why else would you be scared eh?!"  
A laughing voice said from behind Deidara, a tall blue figure stood walked slowly towards them.

"So, you finally woke up Kisame… yeah" Deidara said trying to change the subject.  
"Don't pretend you care about me fool!"  
"And don't try to change the subject as well blondy!" Itachi laughed

Deidara blushed, he tried to look like he didn't care and said with a cool voice: "Whatever… yeah"

Both Kisame and Itachi grinned. Then Itachi looked serious and glanced at Hinata. "Are you ready to go ?" She nodded quickly.

"Get on." Itachi said.  
They ran away, using chakra the jumped from branch to branch as they crossed the forest.  
Hinata was sleeping, she felt weak. _He looks so strong._  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Itachi-san?" She asked softly in his ear.  
"Yeah?" He replied.

"Are we there yet? We must been running for hours now…"  
"…" "**We**'re running?"

"Sorry! I meant you of course."  
_"She doesn't stutter anymore_" he thought.

"Doesn't matter, you're not heavy at all."

"Thanks"  
She closed her eyes again.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what happened exactly last night?" Kisame asked Itachi, leaning back in his chair.  
The hotel-room smelled like garbage but they didn't seem to care.  
Itachi sighed and explained:

"After you got yourself stuck in his genjutsu, I killed the shinobi using my Chakra Fist Jutsu.  
When I took a look at his body I noticed something weird. It happened in a split-second; I kicked him over and his cloak fell of revealing thousands of explosive notes. We only had a few second before the entire building was going to be nothing more than a giant crater."

Kisame looked amused, "Hehe, so how did you get out and how did Hinata get hurt eh?"

Itachi sighed again and continued:

"Apparently the explosive noted were connected to his chakra, which means that from the moment he dies the notes would ignite."

"But they didn't eh?!" Kisame interrupted.

"They did…" Itachi replied looking at his worried teammate.

"As I told you they were attached to his chakra, but I used my Chakra Fist Jutsu to kill the shinobi.  
As you might know the Chakra Fust Jutsu is something I invented by looking at the Hyuuga's Juken fighting style"

"Juken fighting style?" Kisame asked  
"It's also known as the Gentle Fist fighting style… yeah" A voice explained. The two shinobi turned around.  
"Hey Deidara" Kisame said as the blond shinobi grabbed a chair and sat with them.  
"Please continue, you're good at telling stories, yeah! Don't skip my heroic actions."  
"Deidara… being heroic?!" Kisame laughed "Whahaha, ridiculous, I know school girl who're more brave then you are"  
"Well nobody said something about braveness… yeah!" The blushing shinobi replied.

"Can I continue…?" Itachi said sounding a little annoyed, "Yeah, Yeah! Please!" The both ninja said hastily.

"So when I struck our opponent with my Chakra First I poured some of my chakra into his chakra-system, which then creates a stream of chakra flowing towards the head, making the brain explode or bleed to death."  
"But it also saved us from another explosion; those explosive notes."  
_"Damn Itachi is serious, this must've been really frustrating for him… yeah"  
"What the fuck?! I'm also sayin' __**yeah **__in my thoughts already"_

"You're with us Deidara?" Itachi asked really annoyed.  
"Err, yeah! Yeah! I'm sorry… yeah"  
_"Damnit, I should really stop saying yeah"  
_  
"When my chakra flew into his system, it stayed there for a while."  
"Expanding our time to flee from the explosion radius."

"And I can tell ya it was one hell of an explosion." Deidara said trying to sound professional.  
"Like you're the explosion expert eh!" Kisame replied  
"Hmpf"

"well it had a 4 kilometer radius"  
"WHAT?!" Kisame screamed while standing up  
"THAT'S EQUAL TO DEIDARA'S FUCKING C4!!"

"Sit down Kisame" Itachi said calmly.

"As you noticed we're all okay. Hinata's sleeping at her room and we're still at schedule. We'll make it back to the hideout in time, don't worry." He said then.

"Oh my fucking god."  
"I'm glad I wasn't awake when that happened" Kisame still ranted.

Itachi gave him a death glare; "Do you have any idea how hard it was dragging both You and that heavy sword of yours all the way to The Sand?!"  
"Sorry Itachi-san, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that… I was just being glad for myself and…"  
"Aaargh, never mind!" Kisame then yelled and walked out of the room.

Itachi sighed. 

w00t! Chapter 2 is up:-)  
Please review and tell me if you find any errors!  
And just a note: I'm writing chapter 3 already so be on the look out for chapter 3 this week!  
Have a nice day, and remember: REVIEW! (ffs) XD

PS: Could someone please tell me how to get ['s and 's in my story discription!! It just replaces them with nothing.  
Please tell me in a PM or review. Thanks a bunch!


	3. A new Quest

It was already afternoon when Kisame returned.  
"Anyone home?" He yelled when he entered their hotel room.  
He dropped a sack of what seemed to be groceries en continued yelling "Itachi-san?!" "Deidara?!" "Little girl?"  
With a sigh he dropped on a chair and began unfolding the wrappings of his swords. He carefully caressed the rough blade with his left hand. Then he suddenly stood up and ran through the room towards Itachi's room. He kicked it down and let out a gasp of disbelieve. The room was empty, all their stuff was gone and there was no sign of the others. "What the fucking is going on?!" Kisame groaned.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few miles away in the scourging sun a young man wearing a black jacket with red clouds stitched on ran with a little girl hanging from his back. He ran and ran as if he was being chased by the devil himself.  
After hours of running he stopped and placed the girl gently on the ground, he bend forever and blew softly in her pretty face. Her eyes twitched and she opened her milky eyes, eyes that showed suffering and loneliness.

"Itachi-kun?" The girl spoke softly.  
"Good afternoon sleeping beauty".  
The girl blushed as she got up and looked around her.  
"Where are we, Itachi-kun?"  
"Call me Itachi, and we're in the desert connecting The Sand and Konoha."

"Where are Kisame and Deidara?"

"…"

"Itachi-kun?"

"I told you to call me Itachi"

"I'm sorry Itachi, where are Kisame and Deidara?"

"…"

"They left us."

"Ow."

"…"

"If you're thirsty or hungry eat or drink something, we'll be leaving in 10 minutes."  
"Hai."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ta-ta-ta-ta. That moron hit me on the head… yeah!"

"…"

"It sure hurts, I'll beat the shit out of him for that, the bastard!"

"…"

"And where the hell's Kisame anyway?"

"…"

"Are we leaving already?"  
"Yes pack your stuff we're going."  
"Where are we going?"  
"Konoha."  
"Why?"  
"I have an errand to run."  
"Ow, okay."  
"Get on…" Itachi said as he held out his hand behind his backs waiting for Hinata to climb on his back.  
"Hai."  
When Hinata sat on his back Itachi began to run again, through the desert towards the never-ending horizon of sand. "He's seems to be upset" Hinata thought clinging tightly on the young man in front of her. "Not so tight Hinata-chan" Itachi responded watching her from the corner of his eyes.  
"I'm sorry Itachi!" Whispered a blushing Hinata.

"We are almost there" Itachi said after a while.  
She could see the grass growing now and hear river creeks.  
"Do you want to rest up before going back to Konoha?"  
"No thank you."

"…"

"Where will we be sleeping Itachi?"  
"I'll make a camp just outside Konha forest , you'll stay there while I do business in Konoha."  
"And If you don't want your nephew to die you don't go to anybody or talk to anyone at all."

"My nephew?!"

"Neji Hyuuga is his name, correctly?"

"Yeah what are you going to do with him."

"Well in order to finish the job I was given I need the Byakugan from a strong Hyuuga member, and since I'm not letting you go I need a replacement for you. Neji should do just fine."

After months of not updating I'm finally continuing my FanFiction. I apologize for everybody that wanted to read the next chapter(s) but found themselves waiting for nothing.

~ Review please, its gives motivation to continue writing.

~Also; A very short Chapter eh? Don't worry I'll make it up to you next time.


	4. A Special Someone

Hinata slept badly that night, she couldn't stop thinking about Neji. She just had to warn him, she wasn't worth the risk. Slowly she poked her head out of her tent looking for Itachi.  
"He's probably investigating Konoha." She thought while slipping away.  
She was almost outside of the campfire's light radius when she heard a calm voice behind her:  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
She quickly turned around to see the shadow of Itachi.  
"Uhm, I … eh… ne-needed to go to th-the ba-badroom." She hastily made up while turning around again and walking deeper inside the forest. "Byakugan" She whispered softly as she activated her döjutsu to check Itachi's position through the forest. He was sitting on a log by the fire. "Let's go"  
Hinata told herself and went towards the walls of Konoha, but she had merely traveled 10 feet when she bumped into Itachi again. "You're going pretty far to answer that call of nature aren't you?"  
She blushed a bit and said softly "Sorry".

Itachi sighed and deactivated his sharingan, he then walked past the fallen Hinata towards the camp, leaving a stunned Hinata alone. "What am I doing?!" Itachi said to himself.  
"I'm suppose to stop her, if she warned that Neji kid I'd be in much more shit then I'm already in."

Upon entering the camp Itachi made an unknown hendseal and performed a jutsu which caused a big cloud of smoke to conceal the camp. Then he entered his tent and went to sleep.  
He had the usual dream; He stood in his home, his katana covered in the red liquid he disgusted bitterly since that fateful day. His parents lying before him and a crying Sasuke crawling over the floor drooling. But this night it didn't end here, the dream changed, the scenery turned into a night guided by moonshine.  
Water pouring down a waterfall upon the rocks piercing the water surface like blades of stone.  
The calm sound of the water, and the silence of the wind. A beautiful young girl dancing in the moonlight, het milky eyes glowing like the mighty waterfall, piercing Itachi's cold eyes.  
He bend towards the girl, he could see water drops sliding down her shoulders. That white soft skin.  
As their lips touched each other the waterfall stopped falling, everything was in perfect balance; the water was untouched and smooth like the skin he longed for, craved for.

And yet he was afraid. This girl made him weak. He could feel his strength leave him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A lonely, red eye piercing the darkness. Gazed upon the hooded figure in front of him, a man with blue hair.

"Where are your companions Kisame?"

"Yeah I would like to know that aswell… yeah!" Said a girly voice.

"Deidara-san? You OK?"

"…"

"Where's Itachi Kisame"

"Hey man leave me out of this, you guys left when I retu-  
I won't ask again, Kisame."

"I don't know."

"You don't kow?"

"…"

"It seems Itachi is a traitor."  
"When you were gone he knocked Deidara out cold and…"

"-He took the Hyuuga girl with him and left The Sand right?"

"Yeah."

"Fuck! What's gotten into him?!"

"Bring her back, dead or alive. Pain needs her eyes."

"So that's what he's called?"

"Pain."

"Deidara, let's go."

"You've got it, time for payback… yeah"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -------------------------------------------------------

Itachi slowly opened his eyes, it was time to fulfill his fate, He was almost free. He could already taste freedom. He and …

"Hinata" He whispered softly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG This one is short as well!  
I promise I'll update more and perhaps make longer chapters.  
~We're getting to the good stuff now that's for sure.


	5. A Rescue Plan

"Good morning Itachi-san." Hinata said when Itachi got out of his tent.  
" You're still here eh?" He replied coldly.  
"Uhm y-yeah." Hinata now replied staring at her feet.  
"Good, I'm going to do an errand, you stay here." Itachi then said.  
"I want you to remain silent when I return; Neji might recognize your voice otherwise. Do you understand?"

"Uhm."  
"DO YOU?!"  
"Hai!" A blushing Hinata now yelled.

"Ok, time to go. I'll be back soon."  
Itachi put on his stray head and disappeared through the leaves.

"Byakugan!" Hinata said as the veins around her eyes started to grow.  
"I'll warn Neji before Itachi can get to him!" She said.

She ran to Konoha keeping an eye on Itachi who was almost there, she stopped when she reached the wall. She quickly found the entrance to the village she left long ago.

"Hey, isn't that the lost Hyuuga kid?" The guard said to his fellow.  
"You're right!"  
"STOP!"

"WAIT UP THEY'RE ALL LOOKING FOR YOU!"

She ran towards a house and jumped on top of it. Then she caught her breath.  
"My friends are looking for me?" She thought.

Then she stood up again and began running over the rooftop of the house, she easily jumped on the next one and began running faster. She knew a shortcut to the town corner where the Hyuuga household was located.  
She noticed two small children playing ninja; they were climbing a tree and throwing little wooden kunai at trees and fences.

"No, I can't wander around I have to get to Neji before Itachi does!" She confidently told herself.  
As she ran she saw all the familiar faces and houses. Some even yelled at her, recognizing her, and welcoming back.

"STOP RIGHT THERE" A ninja wearing a black jumpsuit yelled to her.  
Hinata tried to ran past him but the ninja was too fast, he grabbed her arm and pulled her down.  
As she fell she tapped the attacking hand, the ninja let go instantly "What the…"  
She quickly rose back on her feet to hit him on the collarbone, the man fell down groaning in pain.  
But it was already too late, more ninjas were running towards her now.  
"Hinata Hyuuga, stop!"

"We have special orders from your father Hiashi Hyuuga to bring you back to the Hyuuga clan."

"Seems like I have no choice." Hinata thought.

"Hakkeshou Kaiten!" She yelled.  
She started spinning around causing a vortex of chakra blowing away all ninja in her path.  
Then she started running again, as she ran she saw her house.  
"Almost there" she whispered softly.

But then she saw a horrible scene; her father lay before their house, covered by the shadow of a young man with a black pony tail; Uchiha Itachi.  
The man held a boy under his armpit; his forehead protector lay on the ground and there was a swastika on his forehead, his eyes shut, blood coming out of his mouth.

"Neji, father!" She yelled and ran towards the young man.

"You're such a burden" She heard Itachi voice tell her, then she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
When she looked she saw him standing behind her.

"Kage Bunshin?" She thought.**  
**  
"Didn't I tell you to stay back?"

"I won't let you take Neji-kun!"

"What's going on up there?!" A blond ninja yelled who ran towards them.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" She thought while she tried to get out of Itachi's clutches.

"The Kyuubi eh?"  
"What a great timing!" 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto makes his appearance! : D  
Will update soon, please review it makes me happy! ^_^

~What do you guys want to happen? Post it in your reviews, I'll consider them!

PS: Read more about the Hakkeshou Kaiten here: .


	6. A Mistake

"Who are you, what have you done to Neji?!" Naruto asked Itachi.  
"Na-Naruto-kun, stay a-away!!" Hinata yelled.

There was a big poof and an identical version of Itachi stood behind Naruto.  
For a split second it looked as if Naruto didn't notice him then he quickly turned around, but it was already too late; the Kage Bunshin punched Naruto hard in the stomach, leaving him gasping for air.

"NARUTOOO!" Hinata let out in a shriek. Then she felt a hand in her neck and lost consciousness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two men dressed black coats entered Konoha. Blond hair was visible underneath the bamboo hat.  
"Where do you think he went?" Asked the taller one.  
"Probaly the Hyuuga household, let's check over there…yeah"  
"Sure thing."

The men walked through Konoha, the village looked deserted. Within minutes they arrived at the Hyuuga man branch house hold, before them lay a man covered in blood.  
"Looks like we're too late Deidara." The taller one said.  
"No, he's still somewhere around here."  
"Huh?"  
"Yeah…"

"…"

"Look out!" The shorter one yelled and leapt away avoiding 3 shuriken.

"He's over there!"  
The taller one took off his hat and revealed his blue face.  
"Itachi! You'll pay for this you bastard…yeah!" The blond ninja now yelled running towards the house. On the roof stood a black haired man wearing a black coat.

"I'd love to see you try." He said calmly.

"Water Dragon Jutsu!" Kisame screamed.  
_I'll act as a decoy while Deidara blows him away.  
_"You think you can beat the two of us on your own?" Kisame said.

A lot of water rushed towars him and formed a giant dragon, the dragon squirted water from his mouth in an attempt to blow Itachi out of roof. Itachi avoided the water, and jumped into the air;  
"Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" A blazing stream of fire came raining down on Kisame and the dragon.

"ART'S A BLAST!" Deidara yelled.  
Itachi quickly turned around to see his former partner flying on a clay bird sending a giant wave of spders towards him.

A moment of silence. Then a giant explosion as the spider connected with the Uchiha.  
_Did I get him?_

"Mangekyou Sharingan!"

"WHAT? IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Seems like you're too cocky as always Deidara."  
Deidara fell on his knees stunned by the Uchiha's genjutsu.  
"Deidara!" Kisame yelled. He ran towards them. He swung his sword ar Itachi but he disappeared into a dozen crows. The crows turned around in the air and turned into shurikens penetrating Kisame's body at several places.

"Damn you, coward!" Kisame said.  
Itachi reappeared at the roof, walked to the unconscious ninja and picked him up.  
Then kicked him of the roof, as the ninja's blond hair flew through the air he opened his eyes and tore his shirt exposing his final trick. "DIEEEEEEEEE!" Deidara yelled.  
The explosion was so intense the entire village shook as if hit by an earthquake.

The village was covered in smoke. A shadow could be seen walking briskly out of the village;  
A dark haired man wearing a black coat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The chapters keep getting shorter and shorter don't they?  
~Well that was Naruto's appearance. XD  
I really hate that guy to be honest. Should I kill him?  
…

I probably should.

Also; thoughts are now written in Italic. _[Like this]_  
More HinataxItachi action next time! I promise!

[Or not.]


	7. A Confession

_Where am I?  
Where's Neji? And Naruto?_

"How do you feel Hinata-chan?" Itachi's voice said.  
_He's so close…  
I can feel his breath.  
_"Ugh, I'm f-fine really!"  
_My head hurts  
_"I'm sorry for hitting you like that."  
_That was Itachi?!  
_"I just needed to flee really quickly and I didn't want you to get lost in the commotion."  
"It seemed all of the villagers were hiding at the secret caves behind the mountains.

**Note: If you've been watching the anime/manga you should know that there's a hidden cave for the villagers when there's danger. It's behind the faces of the Hokage's. (It was probably in the fillers, yeah I watched those ;_;)**

"The fourth Hogake knew I was coming, they probably noticed our little camp."  
_But why was Naruto then… And the ninja hired by my father?!_

_Does my father really care so much for me?  
_"Anyway, you should rest up. Have something to eat and drink something."  
"Where's Naruto?" Hinata replied.  
"He's in the tent."  
"What are you going to do with him?"  
"I'm going to take him to Akatsuki."  
_Akatsuki? Where have I heard that name before? Didn't Naruto mentioned that once?!_

"It's none of your concern anyway, It's his own fault for not hiding."

"…"

"I'll check up on you in a while, you can bath in the river near the camp."  
"Wa-wait."

"…"

"Do-Don't leave y-yet, please." Hinata whispered softly.  
Itachi sat next to her. Hinata placed her head on his lap.

"Why didn't you let me go?" Hinata said.  
_He's so warm. His coat is so soft.  
_"Because…"

"…"

"Because, you're special to me Hinata." Itachi whispered in hear ear.  
_I'M SPECIAL TO HIM?!  
WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?  
_  
Itachi played with her hair for a while he stood up and left the tent.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fourth Hogake!"

A busty blond woman turned around; "Yes?"

"It seems there are no casualties on our side M'am!  
"But, we are missing a ninja. It's Naruto."

"WHAT!" The woman yelled and pulled the reporting ninja over her desk, spilling sake on the ground and some papers.

"That Naruto…"

"Gather all Jounin!" She then told the ninja.

"Hai!" The ninja replied and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damnit. A partner would sure come in handy now." Itachi mocked as Hinata climbed on his back.  
"I'll just hold this brat under my arm then."  
"Let's go!"

Itachi started running on high speed. But after a few minutes Itachi suddenly jumped into a tree. Jumped on top of the next treebranch and continued like this.  
"We're being pursued."  
"Hold on tight!"  
"Hai!" Hinata replied.  
_He's so strong, I can feel his muscles underneath his cloak. _  
Hinata started blushing.  
_No, I shouldn't feel this way. Or should I?  
_"Hinata?" Itachi asked.  
"H-hai?"  
"Not that tight…" He replied.  
_Huh? What does he mean?  
_Then she realized what he meant and almost let go of him.  
"I'm s-sorry I-itachi! Re-really." A flustered Hinata said softly.

"It's OK." Itachi said.

"…"

Kakashi ran as fast as he could, but he couldn't keep up with the missing-nin.  
"Sasuke, are you sure you want to come with us?" He asked a dark haired boy running next to him.  
"It's my destiny." The boy replied.

"Geez, I can't believe that woman let you go, you've just become a Jounin."  
"She probably thought we would make a good team considering we both mastered the sharingan."  
"Please don't overestimate your own power, it's true we both are masters of the sharingan but we're facing the true elite Uchiha here. We're up against a Mangekyuu sharingan now."  
"Don't you have Mangekyuu sharingan aswell Kakashi-sensei?"

"…"

"That's true, although I don't think I'm even close to Itachi."  
"He is a genius after all."

"He's a murderer, that's all."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hehe.. That was it for this chapter.  
~Please review; I really appreciate it… REVIEW GOD DAMNIT! : D

Next time; Naruto's Death!

[Or not.]


	8. A Confrontation

"We're almost outside the forest now, I will try to shake them off then." Itachi said to Hintata.  
_I'm all out of chakra, that last battle took it all. I need to get rid of them soon.  
_"Are you alright Itachi-san? You look tired." Hinata asked carefully.  
"Tired?" He snorted back.  
"They're catching up with us!" Hinata shrieken looking backwards.  
"Hmmm."

Itachi suddenly stopped, turned around and made some handseals quickly;

"Katon! Housenka no Jutsu!"

A stream of fireballs came crashing down the unsuspected shinobi that followed them.  
"Watch out!" A ninja yelled. Sasuke quickly dove aside and Kakashi simply ran through the fireballs as if they weren't even there. Both ninja had their Sharingan activated and ready were ready for battle.  
They were head to head now, the other ninja were all lying on the ground covered in flames or moaning in pain of their burn wounds.

"Give us back Hyuuga Neji and Uzamaki Naruto!" Kakashi said.  
_I hope Sasuke stays calm, I wouldn't want to fight this guy on my own and he'll take out Sasuke with ease unless we work together.  
_  
"No." Itachi simply replied.  
"Where's Neji?!" Sasuke yelled, he couldn't see him anywhere.  
"He's gone." Itachi said.

"…"

"Let's go Sasuke." Kakashi said softly to Sasuke.  
"Chidori!" Sasuke yelled and charged at him.  
"Don't you know what happened last time you did that little brother?" Sasuke could hear Itachi's voice inside his head. "A Genjutsu?!"

"RELEASE!" He could hear Kakashi say.  
_I was caught so easily?!_

"Don't rush in so carelessly Sasuke."  
"We have to stall untill reinforcements arrive."  
"But you just told me…" _I was already in a genjutsu back then?!  
_Sasuke couldn't help but quiver in fear. "Damnit!"

"Itachi made yet another handseal and this time he yelled "Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"  
Sasuke and Kakashi jumped out of the way and both ran towards Itachi.  
"Mangekyuu Sharingan!" Kakashi said and aimed at Itachi. A vortex of nothingness seemed the suck Itachi in. He was opening a portal to another dimension. Itachi just stood there.  
_Something isn't right_

"Haaaaaaaaaaa!" Sasuke yelled as he pierced Itachi's stomach with a kunai, blood pouring out his wound. His coat quickly turned red as the blood dripped on the ground, "Chidori!" Kakashi yelled and pierced his already open wound. Itachi fell on his knees, then on the ground with his face down.

They turned around the untie Hinata and Naruto but… They were gone?!  
_What's going on here?_ Kakashi thought.

"…"

There was a moment of silence… And then an explosion!  
"Sasuke?" Kakashi screamed as they were blown away.  
"Gaaaaah." He could hear Sasuke cry out in pain, he followed the sound and found a badly injured Sasuke. _ What is going on? Are we under attack or…_

"Are you alright Sasuke?" Kakashi asked the in blood covered boy.  
"That explosion tore the flesh right from my arm."  
"I see, you need a doctor, we should be able to reach Konoha in half an hour."  
"What about Itachi?" Sasuke said.  
"It seems it was an Kage Bunshin, an explosive one to be exactly. It's Itachi's signature."  
"I fought one the last he was in Konoha, remember?"  
"Yeah, I hurt my arm back there aswell. He broke my wrist that time."  
"Let's retreat, he's probably already on the main road."  
_Danmit! He's full of tricks, I didn't even noticed it was a Kage Bunshin until now, and thay while I had my Mangekyuu Sharingan active._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Itachi-san?" Hinata asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"Where's Neji?"  
"Some people from Akatsuki picked him up last night. He was taken to Akatsuki headquarters."  
"And what about Naruto?"  
"I'm taking him to Zetsu-san, he's also a member of Akatsuki."  
"And what are you going to do with me?" Hinata asked.  
"You'll find out."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another chapter complete.  
That was the second update today. Damn I'm spoiling you guys.


End file.
